Mariko Yotsuki
CONSTRUCTION Mariko Yotsuki (Yotsuki Mariko) is one of the main OC characters in the Naruto fanfiction Sasuke's Kids and is a Konohagakure Genin of the next generation. She is a disowned member of Kumogakure's Yotsuki Clan. Background Immigration Jun and Takeshi were originally from Kumogakure and never discussed their reasons for leaving with their daughter, though they always promised they would when she was older. But they did tell her that it had something to do with losing their first child and that they transfered when Jun was seventeen and Takeshi was eighteen. A New Life Takeshi and Jun faced distrust and prejudice in Konoha, but at least had the Hokage on their side. While attempting to shop Jun, who looked more like she was from Kumogakure, kept getting kicked out until she ran into Genma. Genma, fifteen at the time, decided to play knight in shining armor and took Jun to his family's shop. His mother took an instant liking to her and treated her kindly. From then on Jun and Takeshi shopped exclusively at their shop. Genma then became Jun's first friend. Eventually the couple had Mariko. Before the Academy Mariko was spoiled by her parents, who made sure at leas one of them would always be home when the other took a mission. When she was three her mother joined the ANBU and was home less. Her father though made up for it, taking over a spot on the mission desk at Genma's recommendation. Genma visited quite a bit during her early life, but by the time her mother had made captain when she was five he'd drifted away. She only had vague recollections of her "Uncle Gen", by the time they met again years later. Losing Her Parents Takeshi fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War, but Jun remained in the village as she was pregnant at the time. Takeshi did not survive the fighting and Mariko lost her father this way. Months later her mother gave birth to a set of twins. A boy and girl named Shiori and Aoi. Mariko fell in love instantly and helping her mother with the twins helped her forget about the war and her lack of a father. Whenever she was bullied in the Academy she would rush home to play with them and they were her closest friends due to the Academy students rejection of her. When the twins were four and Mariko was eleven another tragedy struck. Jun, who had long since retired from ANBU, was requested as replacement for a member of a team preparing to leave. Jun accepted and left on the three day mission a week before Mariko was scheduled to take an early graduation exam. Jun hugged and kissed her children good-bye and made the twins promise to behave for Mariko. This was the last time they would see her. Jun was supposed to be a back up during an two-village prisoner escort mission to Hozukijo with some Kumogakure nin. The prisoners managed to escape their bonds, due to a slight flaw in one of the seals, and is killed in the fight. The captain of the mission personally brings home the news and Mariko misses her graduation exam for her parents funeral. After their mother died Mariko nearly dropped out of the Academy and took over raising the twins. As she was enrolled in the Academy she was considered an independent, but Shiori and Aoi became wards of the state. Mariko would get a compensation for her parents service as an orphan to support herself, but she was too young for guardianship so Aoi and Shiori were going to be taken away. Genma was still very fond of Jun even though they'd grown apart after she'd joined ANBU. He convinced his parents (not that it too much) to allow Mariko and the twins to live in the apartment above their shop. He then made Mariko a deal. He would have custody of Aoi and Shiori, but they would live with Mariko at the shop and in exchange she would help around with the activities giving his mother trouble in her older age. He worded it like this, because he was used to dealing with Jun and Takeshi's stubbornness and pride and was surprised she accepted so easily. Mariko distrusted Genma at first thinking he had alternate reasons for offering help, but not comprehending what they could be. Genma attempted to become close to her and the children, but his initial offer being worded as a business transaction had given Mariko a distrustful impression of him. She was sure he would begin demanding some compensation. Eventually Genma cleared up the confusion, not realizing Mariko hadn't connected him to her "Uncle Gen" from when she was younger. After realizing who the man was Mariko was embarrassed to have suspected he was morally suspect and Genma took over a paternal role towards her and the twins. Because of Genma adopting them the twins took his surname at Mariko's request (after remembering who he was). She did not want the children to deal with the same anti-Kumogakure prejudice that she'd had to deal with. As a well resected shinobi and former guard of the Hokage, villagers would be much less likely to make a remark towards Genma's children then that of "untrustworthy traitors" . Because of this on paper Mariko no longer has siblings, while Genma now has a set of twins. Personality Sasuke once accurately summed up Mariko's personality as "soft and self-conscious" under "a very thin veneer of steel plated untouchable attitude". Relationships *'Team One' *#'Sasuke Uchiha' *#'Chise Baisotei' *#'Fumihiko Yamanaka' *'Yotsuki Clan' *'Shiori and Aoi Yotsuki': *'Genma Shiranui' Appearance Mariko is tall and muscled, lithely so, with a pointed sharp face, long white hair normaly worn in a braid, golden eyes, and dark brown skin. Mariko favors yellow and white for her clothing. Abilities Kenjutsu Nintaijutsu Kekkei Genkai 'First Stage' Mariko is the first in her family to have their Kekkei Genkai in several generations. At first she is quite unskilled with it, but slowly learns how to use it with Sasuke's help and her own experimentation. As she develops, without the help of a Clan member to teach her the traditional jutsu, she creates her own style with the Tetsuryu, incorporating her lightning release into her techniques. When she is using the Iron Dragon Scales she won't experience electric shock or much pain of any kind so she charges her metal body with lightning and releases it garnering her the nickname "Lightning Rod" from Fumihiko. She also soon discovers that she can make iron with the Tetsuryu and mold her body's shape when its in use. One example of her taking advantage of this is her Iron Release: Iron Sword. The molding takes a lot of chakra so she rarely uses it. As time passes her mastery of her Kekkei Genkai grows. She even surprises her family still left in Kumogakure and she, with Fumihiko's help, is able to defeat her cousins, Raiden and Nishiko, during the Chunin Exams despite both of them having long mastered the Clan techniques associated with their Kekkei Genkai. 'Second Stage' Mariko, quite be accident, discovers the way to access the second stage of the Tetsuryu, allowing her to use Steel Release. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Invasion of Pain Arc Sasuke's Kids (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Introduction Arc TBA. Land of Rice Fields Arc TBA. Takes place in the Land of Rice Fields. Sasuke's Training Arc TBA. The History of Hatred Arc TBA. The Shinobi's Path Arc TBA. Setsuna's Death Arc TBA. A True Medic Arc TBA. The Spymaster's Daughter Arc TBA. Substitute Sensei Arc The White Snake Returns Arc TBA. In Between Arcs (Made-up. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Yuudai and the Akimichis Training Sasuke, dealing with the aftermath of the last arc, becomes increasingly busy, but not wanting to neglect his team's training begins to search for teachers to help them when he cannot. The Twin Prodigies The twins, after years of disinterest in shinobi life, decide to start the Academy. Team One (Made-up arcs. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Post-Team One Movies Sasuke's Kids: The Movie Team Sasuke is investigating a disturbance at the Fire-Sound border. Trivia *Mariko means "child of true reason". Yotsuki means "night moon". *Mariko's hobbies are gardening, cooking, knitting, and macramé. *Mariko doesn't particularly want to fight anyone. *Mariko keeps an extensive garden and is quite famous, quietly so, among vegetable vendors and restaurants who fight a silent war about who gets to sell them since they're an excellent quality. *Mariko helps at the Shiranui General Store with Genma's mother when she has time. *Mariko's favorite food is Jingisukan. Mariko's least favorite is chocolate. *Mariko's favorite phrase is "A man must put grain in the ground before he can cut the harvest.". *At the Academy Mariko had the highest grades in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but her low grades in assertiveness and genjutsu brought down her average to third place. She was one of the higher scores in cooperation, working effectively during team scenarios despite her unpopularity. The only exception to this was when she was placed in a group with Fumihiko or when children refused to work with her. *Mariko is the first of her team, including Sasuke, to become involved in a romantic relationship and has the most normal one. Reference Narutopedia and Wikipedia used often. The fanfiction she appears in Sasuke's Kids is also used.Chibi Maker used to create image of Mariko. All credit goes to its creator. Quotes *(To Fumihiko) "I don't think I hate you anymore." *(To Fumihiko) "Friends?" *(To Raiden) "I am a shinobi of Konohagakure!" *(To Sasuke, in SK Movie) "You're the one who taught us to never leave a comrade behind! Even if you don't believe that, I'll hold true to my sensei's teachings!" Creation and Conception Mariko was the only character that appeared almost fully formed when she was thought up. I suppose I was at least partially inspired by Hinata, one of my favorite female characters, and Sweden, from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Mariko's main purpose is a foil for Fumihiko when I actually think about it. He's loud and she's quiet. He's popular among his peers, while she didn't fit in. He's really a bully and she's a, well a fluffy kitten at heart. I suppose Mariko exists because of Fumihiko. Category:DRAFT